


Предчувствие конца

by Mona_Mour



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona_Mour/pseuds/Mona_Mour
Summary: Время действия — post s2. Выйдя из больницы после ранения в живот, Уилл отправляется на поиски Ганнибала и сталкивается с Найджелом.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Nigel (Charlie Countryman)
Kudos: 19





	Предчувствие конца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Passing Bell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273512) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> Сердечно благодарю мою неизменную и безмерно любимую бету - holy_macaroni66

С того самого дня, как Уилл начал искать Ганнибала Лектера — он задавался вопросом, что сделает, когда все же найдет. И год спустя все еще не знал ответа. Ни плана, ни сколь-нибудь внятных идей. Когда на оживленной улице Бухареста Уилл увидел его со спины, он понял, что это не имело значения. Любой план при столкновении с ним рассыпался бы в прах.

Уилл рванул с места, чуть не угодил под такси и тут же с такой силой врезался в молодую женщину, что они оба упали на четвереньки, пробормотал запыхавшиеся извинения, вскочил и побежал снова. Он догнал, он схватил Ганнибала за плечо, рывком развернул к себе…

— Ничуть не изменился, — выпалил Уилл, хотя Ганнибал менее всего походил на прежнего себя. Волосы отросли, на шее красовалась вульгарная татуировка. И что-то еще было… _не так_. Те же глаза, того же цвета. Но Ганнибал не смотрел бы на Уилла… с таким выражением. Зло или даже гневно — возможно. Хотя Уилл надеялся на другое… Но никогда Ганнибал не взглянул бы на него — как на абсолютно чужого человека.

Ганнибал сбил его руку со своего плеча и крепко схватив Уилла за горло, припер к ближайшей стенке.

— Ты еще что за хер?

Уилл всмотрелся пристальнее.

— Ты не он.

Лицо незнакомца тут же смягчилось.

— Ты Уилл Грэм. Он сказал, что ты объявишься рано или поздно.

— Знаешь его?

— Ага. Я Найджел. Иди за мной.

Найджел привел его к побитому голубому Пежо. Они сели в машину и двинулись прочь из города. Всю дорогу Уилл молча сидел на пассажирском. Он не хотел задавать вопросы. Не хотел думать о том, станет ли это еще одним остывшим следом. Все время, что они ехали, он отчаянно цеплялся за смутную тень надежды.

Через час с небольшим они припарковались у желтого сельского дома. На веранде их встречал коротко остриженный мужчина в потертых джинсах и футболке. Челюсть с правой стороны пересекал свежий шрам, левый глаз украшал почти сошедший фингал, но Уилл узнал его в ту же секунду как увидел — и понял, что Ганнибал тоже узнал его.

Они вышли из машины, и Уилл остановился перед Ганнибалом. Тот поднял руку на несколько дюймов, но тут же уронил ее, оборвав движение. Он облизнул пересохшие губы да так и замер с приоткрытым ртом. Уилл подошел ближе, еще ближе. И остановился точно на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ганнибал вновь потянулся к нему, но снова остановил себя.

— Хочешь увидеть? — спросил Уилл.

Ганнибал кивнул. Уилл задрал рубашку, открывая длинный шрам-улыбку. И на этот раз Ганнибал не остановил свою руку. Он прижал к животу Уилла теплую сухую ладонь, и они оба застыли так. Уиллу казалось, что он никогда больше не сможет сдвинуться с места.

— Разве этот ублюдок не пытался убить тебя? — нарушил молчание Найджел. Акцент в его речи был почти идентичным, голос, произношение и интонации невероятно похожими. Отличие было лишь в том, что Найджел не выбирал выражений.

— Похоже, он не слишком старался, — ответил Уилл. — Я думал, твоя семья погибла, — сказал он Ганнибалу.

— Так и есть, насколько мне известно. Мы с Найджелом оба сироты. Предположительно состоим в каком-то дальнем родстве.

Найджел расслабленно привалился к одной из резных колонн веранды.

— Я услышал о нем почти сразу же, как он объявился в городе.

— И меня почти арестовали, — сказал Ганнибал с едва заметной усмешкой. — За вымогательство и вооруженное ограбление.

Уилл улыбнулся.

— Представляю, как ты был возмущен.

— Он чуть не убил меня, когда мы столкнулись, — усмехнулся Найджел.

— Но с тех пор это сходство не раз сослужило добрую службу. — Взгляд Ганнибала, брошенный в сторону Найджела, однако, восторга не выражал.

Он наконец отнял руку от живота Уилла.

— Полагаю, самое время начать готовить обед. — И удалился в дом.

Уилл тяжело опустился на ступени веранды, совершенно не в силах идти. Он все еще чувствовал прикосновение Ганнибала на своей коже.

Найджел прикурил сигарету и присел рядом с ним, вытянув ноги и оперевшись на руки позади себя.

— Что за история с вами двумя? Вы трахались или что?

— Или что. — Уилл оглянулся на него. Найджел внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, едва удерживая губами повисшую сигарету. А поймав взгляд Уилла, улыбнулся ему во все зубы — тепло и по-своему обаятельно.

— Он велел присматривать за тобой. Сказал, что ты прелесть.

— Не говорил он такого.

— Ладно. Он сказал: «Ты узнаешь его сразу, как увидишь. Он носит прекрасную тьму внутри».

Уилл сглотнул.

— Похоже на него.

— Он был прав. — Найджел медленно скользнул взглядом по его телу сверху вниз, а потом обратно. — Ты просто нечто.

— Как я устал.

— От чего?

Уилл откинулся назад, оперся на руки и посмотрел вверх на крышу веранды, на затянутые паутиной балки и кое-как залатанные прорехи, сквозь которые проглядывало вечернее небо.

— От всего этого. От погони.

— Устал бегать за тем, кому ты не нужен? Я знаю, каково это.

Уилл взглянул на него.

— Правда?

— Моя жена. Моя Габи. Ты показал ему шрам. Хочешь увидеть мои?

— Ладно.

Найджел расстегнул пуговицы и распахнул рубашку. Правый верхний квадрант его груди был сплошной рубцовой тканью.

— Операции, инфекции, почти сдох, бла-бла-бла.

— Тебя подстрелила твоя жена?

— Ради куска какого-то гребаного американского дерьма, с которым она была знакома две минуты. Любовь, а? Что она делает с нами… Падаешь в нее, как в запой — а она выжимает тебя досуха.

***

Ужин оказался куда менее церемонным, чем Уилл привык ожидать от Ганнибала. Но все же намного более искусным, чем можно было ожидать от скромно оборудованной кухни. Ганнибал рассадил их с Найджелом за квадратным столом напротив друг друга, а сам воссел с той стороны, которую вероятно считал главой.

— Говяжий эскалоп в маринаде из портвейна, молодой картофель с соусом песто и зеленая фасоль с миндалем. — Он расставил тарелки и разлил вино по бокалам.

Уилл опустил взгляд на мясо, а затем посмотрел на Найджела, прикидывая, много ли ему известно.

— Это не человечина, — сказал Найджел. — Если только он не наставил капканов на местных фермеров в тех ебучих дремучих лесах. — Он экспрессивно махнул рукой в сторону задней части дома. — И лучше б ему этого не делать. Я его предупредил: попробуешь втянуть меня в это дерьмо хоть раз — мы разбежимся.

Уилл сунул в рот кусочек мяса и неожиданно для себя спросил — почти против воли и абсолютно вопреки своим убеждениям:

— Неужели ты никогда не думал, каково это на вкус?

Казалось, воздух загустел от напряжения. Уилл переводил взгляд от Найджела к Ганнибалу и обратно. Найджел пилил свою говядину, скрипя ножом по тарелке.

— Думал, конечно, — ответил он. — Думать ты можешь о чем угодно. Например о том, чтобы пойти в какой-нибудь ебаный ресторан и перестрелять там всех до самого последнего бесполезного ублюдка. Но ты этого не делаешь, верно? — он указал вилкой на Уилла и облизнул нижнюю губу, испачканную кроваво-красным соусом. — Ты этого не делаешь.

— Почему нет? — спросил Уилл.

— Он боится, что его поймают, — сказал Ганнибал.

Найджел указал на него ножом:

— На хуй иди.

— Ты никогда не боялся, что тебя поймают, — сказал Уилл.

— Нет. Такой страх означал бы, что мной управляют внешние обстоятельства, и возможно даже именно они делают меня тем, кто я есть. Но это не так. У меня есть собственный кодекс, и живу я своим умом.

— Вот почему ты прячешься в этой сраной дыре в чертовых ебенях, и гоняешь меня с поручениями да чтоб я покупал эти твои ебаные CD c оперой. Если ты такой дохуя смелый, проваливай отсюда.

— Я не боюсь, но совершенно не намерен легко сдаваться противостоящим силам. Что еще нам остается, кроме сражения с тьмой?

— Которое неизбежно заканчивается поражением, — сказал Уилл.

— Верно. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы оно не заканчивалось как можно дольше.

— Ты боишься тюрьмы, — ухмыльнулся Найджел. — Ты боишься ее до усрачки, потому и прячешься. Завязывай толкать мне это свое фуфло, и не смей тут пиздеть про то, что я боюсь есть людское мясо. Есть вещи, которые просто не делаешь.

— И что ты считаешь недопустимым? — спросил Ганнибал. — Помимо каннибализма.

— Нельзя причинять боль детям и животным. Не делать больно девушкам, по крайней мере, без серьезной причины. Никаких изнасилований. Не воровать у партнеров. Если только они не наебали тебя первыми, но тогда можно просто замочить ублюдков и забрать все себе.

Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала. Он видел полыхнувшее в его взгляде раздражение — будто накатывающий с горизонта грозовой фронт, который пока не мог видеть Найджел. Который Найджел никогда и не увидит — пока не станет слишком поздно.

— У Ганнибала более гибкая концепция морали, — произнес Уилл.

— Ага, наслышан. Какая-то претенциозная артхаусная хрень, типа, что это ничего не значит, или значит только то, что ты хочешь, чтобы оно значило. А на самом деле, как по мне — есть добро и есть зло, и нехуй тут городить. Вот и все.

— Ты позволил ей застрелить тебя? — спросил Уилл.

— Умгу. Стоял там, как болван. Да блять, я сам ей пистолет дал.

Уилл не смотрел на Ганнибала. Ему и не нужно было смотреть. Он опустил взгляд в свою тарелку, и до конца ужина никто из них не проронил больше ни слова.

*** 

Ганнибал отвел Уилла в небольшую комнату на втором этаже. В ней была двуспальная кровать, мутное старое зеркало, светлый обшарпанный комод и пожелтевшие шторы на окнах.

— Ты знал, что я найду тебя, — сказал Уилл.

— Ни минуты в этом не сомневался.

— И ждал меня.

— Думал, я больше не захочу тебя видеть?

Уилл не знал, что ответить. Или просто не мог произнести этого вслух. Несколько долгих секунд Ганнибал просто смотрел на него, а затем ушел, оставив в одиночестве и смятении.

Уилл скинул обувь и упал на кровать. Он даже не помнил, как закрыл глаза.

Проснулся он, когда уже давно стемнело, продрогший от холодного воздуха, пробравшегося в приоткрытое окно. Направляемые потоком, легкие занавеси текли к нему, похожие на желтых призраков, протягивающих свои руки. В доме стояла тишина. В течении всего времени, пока Уилл искал Ганнибала, его сон становился все более чутким и тревожным. И он понимал, что вряд ли это изменится в ближайшее время.

Он спустился вниз. Лестница мягко поскрипывала у него под ногами, входная дверь открылась с низким пением петель. Снаружи он застал Найджела, курящего на крыльце. Уилл присел рядом.

Прищурившись от дыма, Найджел с усмешкой взглянул на него сквозь опущенные ресницы.

— На меня полюбоваться пришел?

— Заснуть не мог, — ответил Уилл.

— Готов помочь. Знаешь старое проверенное средство от бессонницы?

— Я не настолько отчаялся.

Найджел схватился за сердце с таким показным драматизмом, что Уилл невольно улыбнулся. Он посмотрел в ночное небо, надеясь увидеть звезды, но все затуманивало низкое бурое зарево над горизонтом. Звезды казались едва различимыми тусклыми точками — совсем не такими ясными и яркими, как у него дома.

— Если выбраться подальше отсюда, можно увидеть Млечный Путь, — сказал Найджел.

Уилл повернулся к нему.

— Так ты не просто похож на него — ты так же как и он можешь читать мой разум?

— А он читает? Мой нет. Никогда не знает, когда мне хочется въебать по его самодовольной роже.

— Знает. Просто ему плевать. Не прессуй его слишком сильно, Найджел. Тебе не понравится, когда он отпружинит.

— Пфф… Я его не боюсь.

— Ты газеты читал?

Найджел пожал плечами, одновременно разведя руки и задрав брови — всем своим видом показывая, и насколько ему плевать, и на чем он вертел знаменитого Ганнибала-Каннибала.

— Вероятно он самый опасный человек из всех, кого ты когда-либо встречал или встретишь, — сказал Уилл.

— Неа. Не он. Я. Поверь, я куда опаснее.

— Я раньше работал на ФБР. Ты в курсе?

Найджел искоса взглянул на него.

— Был копом, значит?

— Под влиянием Ганнибала я забил человека до смерти голыми руками. От этого у меня тоже остались шрамы. Ганнибал оставил на мне множество шрамов. Во всех смыслах.

Найджел взял его руку и внимательно рассмотрел светлые рубцы на костяшках. Повреждения, которые Уилл нанес себе, разбивая броню Рэндалла Тира, были довольно глубокими. Найджел поцеловал его сбитые костяшки так нежно и бережно, что Уилла бросило в дрожь.

— Человеческое тело прочное, — тихо сказал Найджел. — Много чего может выдержать. Убить кого-то голыми руками непросто. Оружие лучше.

— Менее интимно, — отозвался Уилл, и голос Ганнибала эхом срезонировал у него в голове. На самом деле, он никогда и не покидал его.

— В убийстве нет интимности. Это то, что ты делаешь с кем-то. А не _вместе_ с кем-то. — Найджел склонился к нему и осторожно поцеловал. — Заниматься любовью интимно, — проговорил он Уиллу в губы. — В постели ты безоружен.

Уилл поцеловал его в ответ, прижавшись на секунду, а затем отстранился и поднялся. Найджел не пытался остановить его, просто проводил взглядом, вытаскивая из пачки еще одну сигарету.

Войдя в дом, Уилл увидел спускающегося по лестнице Ганнибала.

— Кошмары все еще беспокоят тебя по ночам? — спросил тот.

— Как и всегда. Думал, они пройдут после всего, что ты сделал со мной?

За спиной скрипнула входная дверь, и Уилл услышал, как Найджел приближается, шлепая по полу босыми ногами. Найджел остановился прямо за его спиной, тесно прижавшись всем телом и собственнически облапав Уилла за бедро. От него пахло куревом и лосьоном после бритья — вероятно, с корабликом на бутылке.

У Ганнибала потемнели глаза.

— Я вижу, тебе больше не нужна моя компания, — сказал он.

— С каких пор тебя это останавливает? После того, что ты сделал с Эбигейл и Марго — я полагаю, любая компания, кроме твоей, обречена потонуть в крови.

— С Марго я ничего не делал.

— Ты правда хочешь сказать… Поверить не могу. Ты сам знаешь, что сделал.

— Что он такого натворил? — Найджел уложил голову Уиллу на плечо и потерся подбородком.

Уилл прижался к нему спиной, не отрывая взгляда от Ганнибала.

— Убил моего нерожденного ребенка.

Найджел вскинул голову.

— Чего?

— Уилл перекручивает факты, искажая их в угоду своим интересам.

— Интересно, где я этому научился, доктор Лектер?

— Эта потеря целиком на совести Мэйсона.

— Ты бы еще обвинил хирурга, которому заплатили, чтобы он сделал аборт. Мэйсон заварил всю эту чертову кашу. Но подтолкнул его к этому — ты.

— Как и всегда, я действовал, исходя из своего понимания твоих насущных интересов.

— О, мои интересы. Я теперь даже не понимаю, что это значит, Ганнибал. И тебе всегда было плевать на них.

— Эй, — позвал Найджел и крепче прижал Уилла к себе, напоминая, что он еще здесь. — Реально, он это сделал?

— Реально. Он сам тебе все расскажет. Возможно он не собирается брать на себя ответственность за причиненные страдания. Но лгать он не станет.

— Люди сами есть источник собственных страданий, — сказал Ганнибал. — Их выбор, их действия. Марго и Мэйсон яркий тому пример.

— Я могу сделать так, что он пожалеет об этом, — сказал Найджел.

Уилл горько рассмеялся.

— Нет, не можешь.

— Ну хоть попытаюсь, черт возьми.

Ганнибал спустился на ступеньку ниже, приблизившись на шаг. Он смотрел на Уилла и только на него.

— Как легко им манипулировать, правда? И должен признать — физически он довольно силен. Похоже, ты нашел орудие для своей мести.

— Ты думал обо мне? Вспоминал? — спросил Уилл. Ганнибал не отвечал, но Уиллу было и не нужно, он сам видел ответ. — Я сказал, что изменил тебя, помнишь? И я оказался прав.

Ганнибал стремительно сошел с последних ступенек, припер Уилла к телу Найджела и прижал раскрытую ладонь к его шраму.

— В этом смысл твоей мести? В том, чтобы отвергнуть меня?

— Ты бросил меня. — Уилл закрыл глаза, услышав гнев, зазвеневший в собственном голосе. Он и не представлял, насколько зол был из-за этого. — Ты бросил нас с Эбигейл, потому что мы… за то, что я не плясал под твою дудку. За то, что я был собой, а не твоим отражением.

— Ты меня предал.

— Я сказал, что за тобой идут. Я велел тебе исчезнуть!

— Как я мог? — Ганнибал вдавил пальцы в шрам, словно хотел проникнуть внутрь. — Я пытался дать тебе еще один шанс, Уилл. На нашем последнем ужине. Я просил тебя исчезнуть вместе со мной. Почему… — Он запнулся на последнем слове и резко замолчал. Глаза его ярко блестели — от слез, от безумия или от гнева — Уилл не знал, от чего именно.

— Ты уничтожил все, что я любил, — сказал Уилл. — Отнял все, по кусочку, часть за частью, пока не остался только ты один, пока я совсем не лишился выбора. Что, черт возьми, заставило тебя думать, что это был единственный способ заставить меня быть с тобой?

— Ебаный ты сукин сын, — процедил Найджел.

Ганнибал резко выдернул из кармана другую руку, но Уилл успел заметить яркую металлическую вспышку. Он ждал чего-то подобного. Увидев блик, Уилл быстро перехватил запястье Ганнибала, не дав ему всадить нож Найджелу под ребра. Он резко выкрутил Ганнибалу кисть, и нож со звоном отлетел к подножию лестницы.

Ганнибал нервно размял руку, сжав и разжав кулак. Он больше не смотрел на Уилла, только на Найджела — абсолютно спокойно и с совершенно очевидным намерением.

— Хватит, — сказал Уилл. — Никто никого не убьет сегодня.

— Кто купит тебе печенку и оперные диски, если ты меня пришьешь, а? — ухмыльнулся Найджел Ганнибалу в лицо. — Хотя вы двое протянете на моем гребаном трупе хуеву тучу времени.

— Ему придется съесть тебя одному. Я здесь не останусь.

Ганнибал вывернул запястье из хватки и вцепился Уиллу в горло.

— Останешься, — прорычал он.

Уилл ответил ему улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал.

— Разве мы еще не усвоили этот урок, Ганнибал? Ты не можешь заставить меня делать то, что ты хочешь. Только наказать за то, что я не оправдал твоих ожиданий.

Хватка Ганнибала усилилась, но Уиллу уже было все равно. Он не представлял себе в жизни иной цели, кроме как найти Ганнибала — и он нашел его. Казалось почти правильным, что все должно закончиться. Возможно Эбигейл чувствовала перед смертью что-то подобное.

Дыхание становилось более частым, прерывистым и поверхностным, Уилл мелко хватал воздух ртом, темные очертания лестницы уже практически размылись. И тут Найджел, коротко замахнувшись, врезал Ганнибалу кулаком по лицу.

Удар нарушил и без того шаткое равновесие между ними. Ганнибал отлетел на ступеньки. Найджел не устоял на ногах и подался вперед, упав на одно колено. Уилл, до этого зажатый между ними и почти отключившийся от нехватки кислорода, всем весом рухнул на ноги Ганнибала. Не веря своим ушам, он услышал, как Найджел заржал, громко и искренне.

— Ну вы и… — рассмеялся Найджел, встряхивая головой. — Ебанутые ублюдки. Может ты и прав, — сказал он Уиллу. — Может он и правда хуже, чем я.

Он помог Уиллу подняться на ноги, а потом вдруг крепко поцеловал в губы. Уверенный, что Ганнибал смотрит, Уилл позволил ему. Не просто позволил — растворился в этом поцелуе, с тихим стоном прижав Найджела ближе.

Ганнибал неловко поднялся и направился к лестнице. Услышав скрип ступеней, Уилл обернулся через плечо.

— Собираешься снова бросить меня?

— Мне кажется, ты сделал свой выбор. И он снова не включает меня.

— А мог бы.

Ганнибал застыл с нечитаемым лицом. Уилл потянул Найджела за собой. На лестнице, проходя мимо Ганнибала, он взял его за руку, и вместе они поднялись наверх.

— У него самая большая кровать, — сказал Найджел. — Вторая дверь налево.

Ганнибал остановился на пороге своей спальни. Уилл видел его незаправленную постель, сбитые несвежие простыни, напомнившие Уиллу его собственные, которые он так же скручивал под собой, когда ему снились кошмары.

— Это единственный способ? — спросил Ганнибал. — Ты настаиваешь?

— Я ни на чем не настаиваю. Делай что хочешь. Так ведь и было всегда.

— Ты позволишь ему овладеть тобой.

— Это так важно? Тебя в самом деле это волнует?

— Физический акт — ничто.

Уилл снял рубашку и уронил ее на пол.

— Смотря о каком физическом акте ты говоришь.

Ганнибал, казалось, не мог отвести глаз от его шрама. Медленно, благоговейно опустившись на колени, он прижался к нему губами, проследил языком линию рубца — и Уилл наверное упал бы, если б его не держал стоящий позади Найджел.

Ганнибал посасывал и вылизывал его рану, и Уилл прикусил губу, изо всех сил стараясь не застонать. Он не хотел, чтобы Ганнибал слышал его стоны — отголоски отчаяния и боли, сопровождавших его на протяжении всего времени, когда он заживал дюйм за дюймом. Член затвердел так быстро и внезапно, что голова закружилась. Он услышал, как Ганнибал потянул носом, и понял, что тот чувствует его запах. Ганнибал приласкал его через джинсы, и колени Уилла совсем подкосились.

— Кровать, — сказал Найджел.

Уилл замотал головой.

— Не останавливайся, не останавливайся.

Но Ганнибал остановился. Только вдвоем с Найджелом они смогли довести Уилла до постели, и откинув верхнюю простынь уложили его. Уилла раздевали в четыре руки, и он не сопротивлялся. Только скользил расфокусированным взглядом от одного к другому и обратно — остриженные волосы, татуировка, шрамы, плавно движущиеся по телу руки — пока они не стали размываться, словно перетекая один в другого, пока не стерлись отличия.

Он лежал перед ними голый, уязвимый, весь на виду, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Ганнибал вновь склонился к шраму, припал к нему раскрытыми губами и всосал с такой силой, что Уилл почти поверил ощущению расступающейся кожи — словно тело вновь открывалось Ганнибалу. Это ощущение было с ним все несколько последних часов: вопреки воле его разум снова неумолимо поддавался воздействию Ганнибала.

Найджел встал на колени возле его головы, погладил Уилла по щеке и забрался пальцами ему в волосы.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал он. — Вот так.

Он притянул голову Уилла к своему члену и ткнулся твердой головкой ему в губы. Уилл позволил ему скользнуть внутрь и обхватив член губами, стал сосать. Он слепо потянулся, пытаясь удержаться хоть за что-нибудь, и Найджел взял его за руку. Другую Уилл запустил в волосы Ганнибалу.

— Как же хорошо, — пробормотал Найджел. — Это охуенно красиво. Твой рот… Господи. Блядский боже, как же сладко ты сосешь. Да, вот так, давай чуть глубже, детка. Постараешься для меня, да?

В сравнении с тем, как Ганнибал подминал под себя и тело, и разум Уилла — треп Найджела и все, что он делал, казалось таким легким, простым и бесхитростным. Уилл только шире открыл рот и взял так глубоко, что подавился резко ткнувшейся в глотку головкой. Найджел дал ему отстраниться и перевести дух, а затем вновь мягко насадил на себя его голову. Его руки были такими нежными, что Уилл охотно подчинился им, позволил Найджелу толкнуться жестче. Он дышал через нос и старательно сосал, пока Найджел с шипением не оттащил его за волосы.

— Боже, как я хочу тебя трахнуть, — почти про себя сказал Найджел. — Только посмотри на себя. Может, мы оба, а? В два ствола. Сможешь принять обоих сразу? Я присмотрю, чтобы он не сделал тебе больно, обещаю. Позабочусь о тебе. Хотел бы этого, а? Хотел бы нас обоих? Одновременно.

Уилл застонал с его членом во рту — громко, протяжно и беспомощно. Найджел вышел из его глотки и склонившись стал целовать, практически трахая языком в рот, пока Уилл снова не начал задыхаться.

— Это значит да, детка? Мм? Звучит, как охуенное да.

— Да, — выдохнул Уилл. — Да, сделайте это.

Ганнибал облизал его твердый член, текущий на живот, и укусил за бедро. Уилл вскрикнул и перекинул ногу через его плечо, удерживая внизу. Опустив взгляд, он увидел четкие следы зубов на мокрой покрасневшей коже вдоль шрама.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он.

Ганнибал на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

— Если ты действительно этого хочешь.

Дотянувшись до прикроватной тумбочки, Найджел вынул из ящика смазку и ярко-оранжевую ленту презервативов. Увидев как Ганнибал брезгливо поморщился, Найджел только пожал плечами и закинул их обратно.

— Я давно тут живу. И обычно не уступаю свою комнату претенциозным долбоебам, но тебе повезло.

Ганнибал выдавил смазку на пальцы. От первого прохладного прикосновения Уилл вздрогнул, и Ганнибал прижал его к постели, не давая отстраниться. Зафиксировав одной рукой бедра Уилла, смазанными пальцами другой он быстро и настойчиво раскрывал его. Интенсивность проникновения все нарастала, и казалось вот-вот перейдет грань терпимого, но Ганнибал словно чувствовал, когда нужно было дать Уиллу время привыкнуть. И давал лишь секунду — ни мгновением больше. Всего несколько минут спустя он уже жестко трахал Уилла тремя пальцами.

Уилл слышал, с каким непристойно хлюпающим звуком входят в него пальцы, дышать становилось все труднее. Найджел вытянулся рядом на постели, лаская Уиллу грудь, задевая соски и поглаживая его твердый член. Он поцеловал Уилла, прикусив ему нижнюю губу, потом влажно провел по ней большим пальцем и скользнул им Уиллу в рот.

— Восхитительно, — сказал ему Найджел. — Мне нравится как ты берешь в рот. Весь день бы смотрел, как ты у меня член сосешь.

Ганнибал неожиданно согнул пальцы внутри, с нажимом обводя простату, и Уилл выгнулся, уперевшись пяткой в матрас. Член дернулся и сильнее потек на живот.

— Ты готов? — спросил Ганнибал.

Они оба смотрели на него. Уилл подумал о том, в какой позиции смог бы держать все под контролем. Понимая, что если этого не сделает он, то сделает кто-то из них. Хотя кто знает — может быть именно этого он и хотел.

— Как? — спросил он.

Найджел и Ганнибал переглянулись.

— Ты снизу, — сказал Найджел. — Я позади.

— Очень хорошо.

Они оба уже были голыми. Уилл и не заметил, когда они успели избавиться от одежды. Он взглянул на Ганнибала, растянувшегося на постели, затем на Найджела, безотчетно ища сходства и отличия. Идентичный узнаваемый профиль, такое же сильное жилистое тело, мускулы, волосы на груди. Различались только шрамы.

Найджел притянул Уилла к себе за плечи и поцеловал, обхватив его лицо ладонями. Уилл прижался к нему, отдаваясь поцелую, а затем Найджел отстранился и направил его, заставив сесть на Ганнибала сверху. Плавно опускаясь на член Ганнибала, Уилл чувствовал, как Найджел прижимается к его спине.

— Вот так, детка. Хорошо, мм? Подвигайся немного, почувствуй. Нравится, когда в тебе член?

Уилл качнул бедрами вперед и назад, и головка члена Ганнибала скользнула по его простате. Он закрыл лицо обеими руками.

— Не прячься, — сказал ему Найджел. — Должно быть хорошо. Охуенно хорошо. Тебе хорошо?

— Да, — хрипло ответил Уилл.

— Вот и славно. — Найджел поцеловал его в шею и неспешно потерся носом о плечо. Руками он держал Уилла за бедра, задавая темп, и Уилл послушно следовал ему — пока они с Ганнибалом не начали задыхаться.

Шея и грудь Ганнибала уже лоснились от пота. Найджел слегка надавил ладонью Уиллу между лопаток, вынуждая наклониться вперед, а Ганнибал обнял его и прижал к себе, целуя. Уилл чуть не всхлипнул ему в рот, почувствовав, как Найджел скользнул смазанным пальцем по растянутому входу. Погладил, мягко обводя припухшие края, и начал вводить палец внутрь.

— Я… н-не уверен, что…

Но Ганнибал обхватил его лицо обеими руками и вновь поцеловал, так бережно и осторожно, что Уилл почти успокоился. Найджел разрабатывал его медленно, Уилл ощущал только гладкое скольжение его пальцев. Когда он добавил второй, Уилл и Ганнибал оба замерли.

— Боже, — задохнулся Уилл. — Пожалуйста, скажите, что кто-то из вас уже делал это. О, черт… Я правда не уверен, что смогу.

Найджел притормозил, оставив пальцы внутри, и поцеловал Уилла в позвоночник, слизывая проступивший пот.

— Я делал. Не бойся, детка. Все хорошо. Я с тобой, я тебя держу. Ты умница. Тебе ведь нравится думать об этом, а? О том, как это сводит его с ума. Так грубо, правда? Позволить напихать в себя членов под завязку, чтоб не понимать, где чей. Заставить его участвовать в этом.

Ганнибал с силой прочертил ногтями по спине Уилла оставляя след, напоминавший по ощущениям форму крыльев — как если бы его резал Творец Ангелов. Уилл низко свесил голову, с волос падали капли пота. Он то и дело сжимался, насаженный на член Ганнибала и пальцы Найджела, и не мог прекратить это, никак не мог расслабиться.

— Поговори с ним, ты, ублюдок, — рыкнул Найджел. — Для него это слишком.

— Он вынес и куда больше, — ответил Ганнибал.

— Не по своей воле.

Ганнибал погладил Уилла по щеке и отвел влажные волосы с его лица.

— Он совершенно прав. Ты действительно прекрасен.

— Тебе нравится… видеть мою боль.

— Мне нравится видеть тебя. — Ганнибал снова поцеловал его, скользнув языком Уиллу в рот и царапнув губы зубами. Он впился пальцами в кожу Уилла, прижимая себе с такой силой, словно хотел прорасти в нем. — Мне нравится твоя уязвимость. Сила, которую ты черпаешь в ней.

Несколько секунд Уилл пытался просто выровнять дыхание, чтобы произнести связно хотя бы несколько слов. Удары сердца сотрясали все его тело.

— Твой... психиатр сказала, что… травмированные опасны… потому что мы... непредсказуемы.

— Ты был опасен и до того, как встретил меня.

— Я этого... не ощущал.

— А теперь?

Уилл с усилием открыл глаза и посмотрел на Ганнибала.

— Скажи мне… о чем твои сны.

Он увидел как рассыпалась, дрогнув, привычная маска Ганнибала, как из лица ушла напряженность и смягчились черты.

— О тебе, Уилл. Ты снишься мне. Почти каждую ночь.

Уилл так отчаянно цеплялся за Ганнибала взглядом, что едва ощутил, как Найджел осторожно извлек пальцы. В момент, когда Найджел протиснулся внутрь скользкой твердой головкой, Ганнибал совершенно непроизвольно застонал. Уилл видел, как сильно он перегружен ощущениями, и прижался к нему, обнимая за плечи, изо всех сил стараясь не сжиматься.

— Вот так, — тихо приговаривал Найджел. — Ты молодец, детка. Так сладко принимаешь. Открой глаза. Посмотри на него. Посмотри, что ты с ним сделал. Видишь, он весь в твоей власти. Сейчас ты вся его жизнь.

Ганнибал закусил губу и прикрыл глаза, его ресницы напряженно подрагивали. Он произнес что-то, почти беззвучно, одними губами — но Уилл все равно уловил.

_И всегда был._

Найджел задвигал медленно, осторожно. Никакой спешки или резких толчков — ничего, что могло бы стать слишком болезненным, но от растяжения, от неумолимо расплывающегося внутри жжения Уилл просто сходил с ума. Он все еще держался за плечи Ганнибала, и Ганнибал все так же крепко прижимал его к себе. Найджел нежно покусывал Уиллу плечи, и это отвлекало его, но недостаточно.

— Сколько… сколько еще? — спросил он, и голос сорвался на последнем слове.

— Совсем немного, — тихо ответил Найджел. — Будь умницей, детка. Потерпи. Ты ведь хочешь, чтобы он увидел, как ты примешь все целиком? Чтобы увидел тебя таким. Дай ему понять, что он не такой уж особенный. Кто угодно может отнять тебя. Просто взять и выебать.

— О, Боже… О…

Последний дюйм показался Уиллу просто концом света. А потом Найджел, войдя на всю длину, тесно прижался бедрами к его заднице и накрыл грудью его спину. Два члена внутри казались невыносимо, запредельно огромными. Невозможными. Распирающими. Он чувствовал, как они скользят друг по другу, хотя и Найджел, и Ганнибал изо всех сил старались оставаться неподвижными. Каждый сантиметр плоти внутри ощущался опасно натянутым, каждое малейшее движение задевало его простату. Острое удовольствие пронзило его с такой силой, что Уилл сжался, стискивая их в себе, и они застонали все втроем.

Ганнибал обнял его еще крепче, и Уиллу, заполненному до предела, даже этого было достаточно, чтобы ощутить движение внутри. Он всхлипнул, слишком перегруженный, чтобы хоть как-то сдерживаться.

— Ну же, — выдохнул он. — Пожалуйста… давайте же…

Ганнибал чуть приподнял бедра — на дюйм или даже меньше. И Уилл почувствовал, как движение отозвалось внутри него и срезонировало во всем теле. Плавное скольжение по смазке, их стоны, предельное, на грани боли, растяжение.

— Пожалуйста, — повторил он, уже не понимая, о чем просит.

— Никто не сделает тебе больно, — заговаривал его Найджел. — Мы просто потрахаемся. Я заставлю его остановиться сразу, как ты захочешь. Но ты ведь не этого хочешь, а? Хочешь чтобы тебя ебали до потери пульса, пока ты не начнешь скулить о пощаде, как маленькая сучка.

— _Не смей_ … — низко и угрожающе произнес Ганнибал. — Не говори с ним так.

— Что, невежливо? — рассмеялся Найджел. — Слишком грубо, а? Может быть именно так он и хочет. Может поэтому он и бросил тебя. Может ему было мало тебя одного.

Уиллу не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы увидеть беззвучный рык Ганнибала. Он так часто видел его в своих снах — секундный оскал на лице, смываемый запредельной нежностью, когда Ганнибал глубже всаживал в него нож.

— Двигайтесь, — велел Уилл, опасаясь, что если они не начнут, случится что-нибудь ужасное.

Найджел первым подался назад, а потом медленно засадил снова. Ганнибал отзеркалил его движение, толкнувшись глубже, когда Найджел выходил, и качнув бедрами вниз, когда тот вновь скользнул внутрь. Они проникали в Уилла поочередно, раскачивая его вверх-вниз между своими телами, так что он все время был заполнен, каждую секунду, а иногда и переполнен, они скользили в нем так плотно, что он ощущал каждый дюйм, растягивали его, соприкасались с каждой его клеточкой, и от этого каждый участок плоти внутри становился горячим и невыносимо чувствительным.

Член был болезненно твердым, и стоял так, что прижимался к животу, но Уилл и подумать не мог о том, чтобы коснуться его. Слишком. Слишком много. Он не думал ни о том, чтобы кончить, ни о том, чем все закончится. Он весь дрожал, в ушах ревела кровь, и он просто старался продержаться.

Краем сознания Уилл едва улавливал, как Найджел горячо нашептывал ему в шею непристойности: говорил, как сильно Уилл этого хочет, как при этом выглядит, как стонет, как скулит, умоляя о большем. Он шептал так тихо, что Ганнибал не мог этого слышать, не мог заставить его замолчать.

Ганнибал погладил его по щеке.

— Уилл. Открой глаза.

Уилл помотал головой, переполненный ощущениями, перегруженный настолько, что был просто не в силах выдержать еще и зрительный контакт. Теперь они двигались быстрее — пока еще управляемые, но уже все больше отдающиеся собственному удовольствию. И Уилл был потрясен тем, как сильно он хотел, чтобы они кончили, просто используя его вот так, видя его таким.

Крепко сжав его бедра, Найджел с силой вошел на всю длину, и в то же время Ганнибал выскользнул почти полностью, так что головка его члена растянула края входа. Уилл вскрикнул, из глаз брызнули слезы, не столько от боли, сколько от перенапряжения. В голове разом стало пусто. Ганнибал вновь толкнулся вглубь, прежде, чем Найджел успел податься назад, и оба они жестко проехались по простате — как по оголенному нерву.

— Уилл, — снова позвал Ганнибал.

Уилл открыл глаза и увидел, что Ганнибал смотрит на него — такой же разбитый и сломленный, каким он был той ночью на кухне. Ганнибал сжал его бедра, опуская на свой член — и Уилл кончил с такой силой, что мир на секунду померк, а потом опрокинулся, вспыхнув белым.

На краю сознания Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал вскрикнул, задохнувшись, как запульсировал его член, и как внутри разлилось влажное тепло, когда он тоже кончил. Ганнибал обнял его, крепко прижав к груди, и Уилл обессиленно растекся по его телу.

Член Ганнибала выскользнул из него, и остался только задыхающийся Найджел, с ругательствами вбивающийся в тело Уилла. Он кончил, рыча и вздрагивая, а затем откатился в сторону. Лежа на груди Ганнибала, Уилл отстраненно ощущал, как вытекает из него их смешавшаяся сперма.

Никто из них не двигался и не говорил. Комнату заполняла тишина. Устроив голову на груди Ганнибала, Уилл слушал стук его сердца. Ганнибал тихо расчесывал пальцами его волосы.

Наконец Найджел потянулся и сел на постели. Нагнувшись, поднял пачку с пола и прикурил сигарету.

— Все заткнулись, — сказал он. — Это моя чертова комната. Мой дом. И мое курево.

Глубоко затянувшись пару раз, он спустил ноги на пол, намереваясь встать. Уилл поймал его за руку.

— Останься, — попросил он.

Найджел взглянул на него, затем на Ганнибала.

— Он раскаивается, сам ведь знаешь, — сказал он Уиллу. — У таких как мы — всегда так. Натворим херни, а потом жалеем.

— Это не значит, что он больше не натворит херни.

Найджел коротко улыбнулся.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался присмотреть за тобой?

— Просто до утра.

Найджел вновь взглянул на Ганнибала, на этот раз спрашивая разрешения. Ганнибал кивнул, и Найджел снова лег, прикрывшись до пояса. Дым от его сигареты вился к потолку.

— А утром что? — спросил он.

Уилл понятия не имел. Его уже затягивало в сон. Последним ощущением были губы Ганнибала, касающиеся его лба. И последнее, что он слышал — как Найджел низко мурлыкал себе под нос что-то тихое и смутное о звездах.


End file.
